


A Royal Snowball Fight

by TRCelyne



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Frederick is nicer than in canon, Gen, Snowball Fight, hinted chrobin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 06:34:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12906207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TRCelyne/pseuds/TRCelyne
Summary: A little voice inside of her wondered if she had ever played with her family – whoever they were, if she even had siblings – in the snow like this. Maybe she came from a place where it did not snow. There was nothing left of the child she had been.





	A Royal Snowball Fight

            Robin mumbled under her covers, pulling them higher to hide her head under them. She knew that going northwards to Regna Ferox would automatically lead to chillier nights, but she didn’t think it would actually be _this_ cold. She did not want to get out of bed. If only she had someone to share warmth with, at least it would be bearable. Or maybe she would not get out of bed at all, actually.

Sticking an arm out of her fur fort, she patted the ground in search for her coat. As soon as she felt the cold fabric under her fingers, she pulled the cloth inside her bed, letting it get warmer thanks to her body temperature. The next – and hardest - step would be putting her boots on.

 

            When she got out of her tent, an unusual brightness made her squint her eyes. She needed a few seconds to adapt her sight, only to notice that the camp had turned white.

 

“Is that…?”

 

She looked around and up, watching flakes slowly and gracefully falling, getting caught on her hair and clothes.

 

“…snow?”

 

            Robin knew what snow was, of course. But she had no memory of having seen it before. She lifted her arm and inspected the snowflakes on her arm closely. They melted quite quickly, but she still had the time to notice they were all symmetrical.

 

“Lady Robin!”

 

Frederick cut her in her thoughts, and she looked at him with a small smile as he jogged closer.

 

“Good morning, Frederick.”

“Good morning.” The knight said, then wrapped something around her neck “I knitted a couple of scarves overnight when I realised it was going to snow. Please have one, you must not catch a cold.”

“Oh, uh, thank you.” She replied, observing the navy blue stole. He had somehow managed to knit the brand of the Exalt on it, with a lighter shade of blue “It looks nice. Thanks for your concern, Frederick.”

“You are welcome. Now if you may.” The man left, searching for other freezing souls.

 

\--

 

            Chrom frowned, and rubbed his chin pensively with a hum. He leaned over the map sprawled on the table, and pointed at a valley on it.

 

“What if we go this way instead?” He asked, tracing the path with his finger.

Robin crossed her arms and took a step back to have a better view “To be honest, I don’t know. I have to admit that this snow makes it hard to predict. If it remains like this, we should be fine, but if there’s a storm it’s going to be way harder to reach the frontier.” She absentmindedly arranged the scarf, tucking it in her coat.

“What’s this, by the way?” the prince asked, glancing at it with a curious expression.

“Oh, Frederick gave it to me this morning.” She answered, fidgeting with the wool. Although the man did not entirely trust her yet, he had still treated like any Shepherd “It’s really soft, I wonder why you’re not wearing one.”

“Have you seen the pattern?” Chrom giggled “We’d look like a sports team!”

“…Chrom?”

 

Both turned around. Lissa had passed her head through the tent’s entrance, looking at them innocently. He smiled at her.

 

“Yes, Liss-”

 

He let out a loud grunt when he received a snowball in the face, making him tilt his head back. Robin hid her mouth behind her hand, snorting inelegantly. The snow slowly fell from Chrom’s jaw as he looked at his sister, who was laughing like never.

 

“Oh my Naga Chrom, if you could see your face!!”

“Lissaaaaaaaaaaaa~!” He yelled.

 

The blond girl yelped and dashed away, and he followed her with a war cry, claiming that she would not get away with it so easily. Robin burst into laughter, holding her sides. The scene had been priceless, and she would probably remember it for a long time.

The siblings’ screams finally drew her outside, out of curiosity. She really wanted to witness the royal snowball fight; it’s not like it would happen anytime soon, and even if they were in a rush, they could still take a few moments to forget about the potential danger that Plegia was.

Lissa was running all around the camp, her brother on her heels, throwing snow at her. She dodged every projectile easily, for he could not run and aim at the same time. Chrom accidentally threw a snowball in Vaike’s face - who had barely got out of his tent with a yawn – and quickly apologised as he ran past him.

 

The young princess finally left the camp to run to the nearest field, and started preparing her ammunitions. By the time Robin joined them, brother and sister where clumsily throwing snowballs at each other with loud laughs. She stopped walking and observed them. For a moment, they had seemed to forget the burden on their shoulders, the etiquette, their rank, everything. They were just Chrom and Lissa, brother and sister, laughing like innocent children. If she had to be honest, the whole scene was adorable. A little voice inside of her wondered if she had ever played with her family – whoever they were, if she even had siblings – in the snow like this. Maybe she came from a place where it did not snow. There was nothing left of the child she had been.

 

“Hey, Robin!” Chrom shouted.

She barely had the time to mumble a “Uh?” before taking a snowball right in the face, making her tilt her head back.

 

Lissa burst into laughter and knelt in the snow, unable to stand.

 

“I swear to Naga your faces are hilarious!” She guffawed.

 

Robin’s eye twitched, and she smirked. Maybe now was the time to catch up on her childhood. She wiped the snow away from her face, and gave Chrom a devilish look as she slowly bent to gather some in her bare hands. He started running away as she chased after him, while Lissa had collapsed on the ground in laughter. He was looking for a fight? He’d get his fight. She was a tactician, after all.

 

“Here’s how it’s done!” She exclaimed, throwing her icy weapon at him.

**Author's Note:**

> It snows like, once a year where I live, and everything melts within a few hours. So yeah, I was in a snowy mood and I wanted to write something about it.  
> It was SO FRUSTRATING though, because going to Ferox for the first time happens at the beginning of the game, and there are almost no recruits at this point. I couldn't write Maribelle ranting because of the cold, nor Minerva playing in the snow. I could not write precious Nowi running around and laughing ;_;
> 
> I hope you liked this little draft :)


End file.
